Truth or Dare
by abbytemple
Summary: All the Hosts decided to play an interesting game of Truth or Dare. Rated T for swearing and mentions of sex and kissing. I don't own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't wrote anything like this before so please don't judge me. **

**Chapter 1- Kiss who?**

"Guess what I found!" Tamaki's voice rang through the music room, but his voice was not music to the other Host's ears.

"What?" Kyoya asked looking up from his notebook. He watched the blonde boy laugh and hug Haruhi, who was desperately trying to get away from him.

"Haruhi, what's Truth or Dare?" Tamaki asked still almost strangling the girl.

"Let me go," Haruhi demanded.

"Why?" Tamaki asked frowning.

"If you let me go, I'll tell you," Haruhi pulled herself out of Tamaki's grasp. The boy was suddenly interested in hearing what Truth or Dare was.

"Go on, tell him what the game is," Hikaru and Kaoru laughed behind them. Haruhi glared at them knowing what they had in mind.

"So the game goes, you have to pick either a truth or a dare. Your friends either have to come up with a dare or a question that can be about anything," Haruhi explained, then sighed.

"Anything?" Tamaki smiled.

"Anything," Kaoru smiled back.

"Even the dares can be anything," Hikaru had to say exactly what Haruhi didn't want him to say.

"Anything?" Tamaki asked once again.

"Yes anything, please stop doing that," Haruhi sighed again, clearly getting annoyed.

"Can we play it?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all asked at the same time. Haruhi groaned, not in the mood to play childish games that teenage girls played at sleepovers.

"Fine," Haruhi gave in, knowing that if she didn't, they would never stop bothering her about it.

"Yay!" Tamaki smiled.

"What are you doing now?" Kyoya asked them while writing in his notebook, not really wanting to know what they were doing.

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Tamaki announced so Honey and Mori heard them as well.

"Can we play too?" Honey smiled and asked.

"Sure, everyone can play, even Kyoya!" Tamaki was taking this way too far already, and they haven't even started the game yet. They decided to sit in a circle to face each other.

"Who goes first?" Haruhi asked, sort of wanting to know what was going to happen.

"How about you go first, as an example?" Tamaki said turning his attention to Haruhi, as he usually did.

"Fine, uh, Tamaki-senpai truth or dare?" Haruhi asked trying to think.

"Dare!" Tamaki answered bravely. The twins snickered.

"I dare you to, uh," she couldn't think of anything.

"Want an idea?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded, knowing she wasn't good at that game. Tamaki had a scared look on his face, not wanting to do anything the twins told him to do.

"She dares you to…kiss one of your guests tomorrow, of our choice, on the mouth," Kaoru laughed pointing at himself and Hikaru.

"But, but, but...fine," Tamaki crossed his arms. At least it was the next day, right?

"Tamaki-senpai, who do you do next?" Haruhi asked, beginning to like this game.

"You, truth or dare?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Truth," Haruhi decided to play safe.

"Out of everyone in this room, who would kiss?" Tamaki smiled. Haruhi finally decided she hated the game…and Tamaki too.

"Uh…I guess you," Haruhi pointed to Tamaki, who blushed and hugged her tight…maybe a little too tight.

"Ew, why him?" Hikaru asked crossing his arms.

"Because it's the only way to make him shut up," .

**Follow to figure out the rest of the Host's dares. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this story has so many followers already. You guys are truly amazing!**

Haruhi sat thinking about her answer. Did she really tell the truth? She knew it at least made her senpai happy. She was suddenly curious about the other truth or dares that were about to be given.

"Who's next?" Tamaki asked, clearly trying to hide a still red face from Haruhi's answer.

"Me," Kaoru said rubbing his hands together, which wasn't a good sign.

"Who do you pick?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms, ready to get this over with.

"Honey-senpai, truth or dare?" Kaoru asked thinking of what to say.

"Uh…truth," Honey smiled hugging his bunny to his chest.

"Have you ever measured your…thing?" Kaoru asked before breaking into laughter with Hikaru. Honey crossed his arms.

"I may be small, but don't judge on something you've never seen," Honey stated.

"I know sorry, but have you?" Kaoru asked again.

"No," Honey shook his head and went back to smiling. Everyone had a scared-for-life look on their faces because of Kaoru's question.

"Well then, who do you pick?" Tamaki broke the silence as he usually did.

"I pick…Kyo-chan," Honey pointed at Kyoya and laughed.

"Neither," Kyoya said continuing to write in his notebook of the unknown weirdness.

"You have to, or we'll pick for you," Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"Truth," Kyoya decided without looking up from his notebook, understanding what the twins had in mind.

"Ok…uh…what's in your notebook?" Honey said trying to peek over at Kyoya's notebook curiously.

"Yeah, you have to show us one page from it as proof," Hikaru smiled, wondering what was in the book.

"Fine," Kyoya flipped to one of the pages in the book and showed it to Haruhi.

"Really?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"The page with her debt," Kyoya flipped back to the page he was writing in and continued.

"Well that was boring," Hikaru whispered, getting a glare from Kyoya.

"You have to pick someone now!" Honey poked Kyoya.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?" Kyoya asked trying to hide a smile.

"Dare," Hikaru said obviously not seeing the Shadow King's smile growing.

"You think I'm boring right? Well, I dare you to…"

**Until next time. I'm evil aren't I? I really appreciate the amount of followers and favorites and reviews this story is getting. I am going through a tough time right now can't thank you guys enough. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I give credit to DinoDina for this chapter idea and some of the writing. She's the best, best friend ever. This chapter contains Kyoya/Kaoru/Hikaru. **

"Well, this isn't a dare," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting slightly as he pushed them up. "But I need you and Kaoru to pose for some pictures for the Club's magazine."

"Kyoya…" Hikaru started. "It has to be a dare! Unless you can't give one…"

"Oh I can give one," Kyoya smiled wistfully, a bit evilly. "But I think you'd prefer if I didn't." Kaoru's eyes lit up in excitement and Hikaru's lost focus, but they both remained, at least to the casual observer, unfazed by Kyoya's bedroom eyes.

"Uh, ok," Tamaki thankfully broke the now awkward silence.

"And what exact poses do you have in mind?" Hikaru crossed his arms. Kaoru looked from Hikaru to Kyoya, searching for an answer.

"Yeah, what exactly?" Kaoru copied his brother's words.

"That's something we'll have to see tomorrow," Kyoya smirked, making both of the twins nervous.

**Well, we'll see what happens to them next time. Next chapter contains Kyoya/Kaoru/Hikaru as well. Thank you to DinoDina for the idea. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for the horror? I hope you are. Enjoy.  
><strong>

"Why this, really?" Hikaru asked unbuttoning his shirt all the way with Kaoru doing the same.

"Because," Kyoya said eying the twins every few seconds or so.

"Because of what?" Kaoru asked what Hikaru was thinking. As usual.

"Because it's a good idea," Kyoya stated. Hikaru watched his younger twin stop unbuttoning his shirt and hold it tighter to his chest.

"It's ok, Kaoru, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Hikaru comforted him, knowing how Kaoru was shy and didn't like to show his body that often.

"No, I want to, you're doing it, so I want to do it to," Kaoru said. Hikaru thought it was cute how Kaoru sometimes wanted to copy him, even though he was already a copy of him.

"Good boy," Hikaru teased, helping his twin with the last few buttons, unaware that the Shadow King was staring at them from afar.

Kyoya licked his lips, wondering what this may lead to. At least he had got them to agree to the idea. The rest of the club had already left and it was just the three of them. Alone. With the Hitachiins almost fully naked.

"Ready, what are we going to again?" Hikaru asked with Kaoru in his arms.

"You'll see," Kyoya smirked, with images in his head that he'd rather not ever say that he ever thought.

**I know this was really short but I wanted to give you all an idea of what the hell was about to happen. Next chapter to find out. The word "pose" is my new favorite word because of this story.**** Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
